Charmed The Beginning of Evolution
by jslurpie19
Summary: Grams finally tells them who they really are after a demon barges into the house, but it isn't as believable as she planned
1. The Beginning Beginning

"Charmed- The Beginning of Evolution"  
  
Set- Phoebe is still in high school with Piper and Prue both in college. Grams is still alive, and no Paige or Dan are not here.  
  
Theory- What would of happened if they found out they had powers before Grams died?  
  
Guidelines- I do not own Charmed. Aaron Spelling and anyone else affilaited with it does.  
  
  
  
Phoebe, hastily made her way down the hall expertly tying her hair together with thelatest hair acessory, all while trying to track down Piper at the same time. Finally, after just completing her ancient hair ritual she found Piper. " How is it that I always find myself pressed up against some hygienically-challenged loser who thinks the confines of a subway car is a great place to practice his pickup lines?" Phoebe asked as she and Piper made their way outside and down the steps. "Why didn't you do what you normally do," Piper said as she fumbled for her keys, "kick his ass." Piper stopped in front of her car to unlock the door. "Nah, most of the other commuters probably wouldn't appreciate my displaying my self-defense moves in an early morning ass kicking."  
  
Piper hopped down in the seat of her car. "Well, do you need a ride? I'm running early today, I can drop you off at school before I go to my class." Phoebe looked up at the sky as if to ponder."Nah, I'll probally bum a ride from somebody else who doesn't have a cooking midterm."Piper looked down at her wheel and back up at Phoebe. "Don't you have midterms too?" Phoebe looked back at Piper wishing that she didn't have such a nagging memory. "No." Phoebe mumbled with her head down picking at her shoes with her feet. "Get in the car Phoebe." "I'll bum a ride from Grams I promise!" Phoebe replied as she held up her scouts honor. "You're not skipping again, get in." Phoebe pouted. "Fine."  
  
  
  
In the deep dark shadows far into the beyond lay The Protector, not evil nor good. The Protector searched for eons for the last necklace of the universe- The blood red ruby enriched with the soul of the very first Source. If laid into the wrong hands, evil will rule everything. The Protector worked with no one and sided with no one, that's what got him banished here in the first place stopping him from finding the lost jewel. Anyone who got into his way was as good as dead. He lay up from his stone floor in a hard sweat. Quickly he looked around the room searching for the intruder. "You," said the The Protector as he laid his eyes on the unknown demon, "have finally come to set me free."  
  
******************** More to come soon! Even if you hate it, thanks for reading! This is my first one in story form yay! 


	2. The Handsome Young Man

A/N- Troy is Prue's boyfriend at the time.  
  
  
  
Prue typed unhumanly fast as she looked at documents all while listening to the latest Nirvana CD. With a knock on the door she finally looked up. "Come in!" Prue said taking off her reading glasses for the unknown guest. "Troy," Prue said as raised from her seat," I thought you were supposed to meet me at the manor." Troy shuffled on his feet smirking. "Well, I wanted to surprise you. With this." He then pulled out a lengthy black box and handed it to Prue. "You didn't have to buy this."  
  
Prue opened the box slowly as if it was another expensive artifact from class. "Troy, this is a rare blood red ruby, you can only find these in Utah." Prue pulled her hair behind her ears while looking concernly back at Troy. "I figured you would like that, very expensive." Prue shoved the gift back into his hands. "But you can't afford it." Troy shoved the gift back into her hands. "Yes I can, my father-" Prue interrupted him. "Yeah, your father not you. I thought you said you were tired of living off his welth, and besides we've only been seeing each other for three months." Prue shoved the gift back into his arms. "Yeah, but it feels like three years Prue! I want you! For once in my life I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere and someone actually likes me for me instead of my money." Prue looked at him gazingly into his eyes.  
  
"Prue, you deserve it. If you don't take it I still won't return it anyways, so you might as well put it to good use." Troy slowly kissed Prue leaving her in a trance. "I'll come and pick you up later." Troy walked out of the room prancing.  
  
************  
  
The Protector appeared onto the street almost instantly without anyone noticing. "Finally, life." The Protector looked around mechanically, and sniffed the spring air. Suddenly he stopped, as Prue's car past smelling the scent of the ruby. "There." He pointed out toward the car and followed behind.  
  
Prue, Grams, Piper, and Phoebe all sat in the living room together gazing at the elegant ruby. "He bought you that," Piper said as she picked up the necklace," must of been expensive!" Prue sighed and looked at Piper, "Try two million." "To-Two million?!" Grams studdered as she too moved and gazed at the ruby. "He's a keeper. Marry him now before he realises who you really are." Prue looked up a Grams in disbelief.  
  
"Grams!" Prue screamed sending Grams aback. "Come on Prue," Phoebe said as she held the jewel," you know that none of few and far between loves last only a month, when you stop showing your barbie doll coating and reveal your true bitchy ways." "Phoebe, now I will have none of that no matter how true,"  
  
Grams said hitting Phoebe on the arm,"all that I'm saying is marry him now and if it doesn't work out divorce him and split his money." "See that's exactly why you have six ex-husbands!" Prue said as she walked out of the room.  
  
The Protector then burst through the door sending woodchips everywhere startling them all."Girls, go into another room hurry!" "What in the hell is that!" Piper screamed as Phoebe grabbed her by the arm running into the kitchen. "Where is my necklace!" The Protector threw Grams across the room sending her into the wall. Dazed and badly hurt she recited," Demon from deep unknown send you back from which you came!" The Protector then flew out of the door and onto the street.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Piper rushed over to the badly hurt Grams. "Grams," Prue said trying to awaken her,"Grams wake up." Prue shook her trying to revive her."Piper, go get some water!" Piper ran into the kitchen only hoping she was going fast enough. "What happened?!" Prue said looking at Phoebe with pleading eyes. "I don't know."  
  
Then suddenly blue lights started to appear and Prue and Phoebe taken aback shuffled away from the presence. Finally the blue lights ceased and out came a young man in his twenties. He young man hurried over to Grams and held his hands out over her wounds. "Wha-What are you doing?!" "It's okay," said the young man," I can help." The yellow lights illuminated over Grams and suddenly she awakened.  
  
Grams looked around the room at the two panick stricken sisters. "I can explain." Piper then came into the room and stopped short at the sight of the handsome young man.  
  
*********  
  
Looks like someone found love at first sight! 


	3. Binding The Truth

Leo gazed back into Piper's eyes in a deep trance. Prue waves her hand in front of his eyes and knocked him back into reality. "Oh! I guess I should go." He starts to go out the front door heading to some unknown destination. "Why don't you use your little Star Treck special effects. Go on. And while you're at it, bring out the hidden cameras." Phoebe looked around the room waiting for someone to pop out of a wall saying they've just been tricked on another hidden camera show but no one came busting through any corridors laughing at them. "It's best that you all sit down. Leo too." Grams set across from them alone with Leo standing behind her as Prue, Phoebe, and Piper all sat across waiting for the probally gruesome news.  
  
"I'm a witch," Grams finally said after much time thinking it over," and you are also." Prue gasped and slunked down in the chair as Phoebe just stared and Piper sat along with Phoebe open mouthed. "You are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches ever known-" Leo said before Prue interrupted him. "And how would you know this oh great one?!" Leo started to explain but Grams spared him the humilation of his stutter from embarrassment. "He is your whiteligher," Grams said as she looked up at Leo," a gaurdian angel." Phoebe looked up at him in surprise expecting something totally different like he's a cross dressing troll with stilts on. Phoebe stood up and walked over to Leo for examination. "Sure doesn't look dead to me Grams!" Phoebe looked back and forth still not believing a thing she had just said.  
  
"That's because I stay the same age as I was when I died," Phoebe poked him hard in the ribs," and I still feel pain." Leo held his throbbing ribs and walked over to the couch. "What's your name?" Piper finally spoke from out of the blue. Leo looked over to her quickly as if she only lasted for seconds and then was never seen again like a flash of light. "My-my name," Leo stuttered," my name is Leo." Phoebe still not believing it investinated the house for any cameras still. "If were so called witches," Prue began," then how come we don't have powers?" Prue raised her eyebrow as if to challenge them both. "You do," said Grams," I bound them." 


	4. Surprise

Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were all seated in the kitchen eyes fixed on Grams slaving over the smoking pot. "How can you bind someone's supposed powers?" Prue asked. "It's easy if you know what to do." Phoebe laughed still not getting the full effect of their fate. Piper walked over to the side Grams back to watch as she dumped some ingredients into the potion. "Now, it should work with this last key ingredient." Grams said grabbing some white powder from a small glass bowl. "What a magic wand?" Phoebe giggled as Grams huffily threw the powerder in while stepping back.  
  
The potion exploded right into Piper's face sending her back on the kitchen floor. Leo rushed over to the other side as Phoebe and Prue looked over the counter laughing. "Are you okay?" Leo asked holding her head gently and his arms on his lap. "I'm fine." Piper said regaining consciousness. Piper noticing that she was looking straight up at Leo gawking again she sat up a little too fast and hit her head into his. Piper and Leo held their throbbing heads in pain as Phoebe and Prue once again laughed at the both of them. "You okay, Piper and Leo?" She said looking very concerned.  
  
"We're fine." Piper said as she got up off the floor. Grams bottled the last bottled potion as Piper headed for the door. "Wait, what about your binding potion?" "What?" Piper said as she turned around. "Oh, yeah, the binding potion. Throw it too me I'll drink it on the way." She said in her scarcastic tone. Grams threw the potion into the air gently landing into her hands as she walked out of the door.  
  
**********  
  
As Piper pulled up the culinary arts school, she looked over at the small potion laying in the cup holister. "Well, here's to witchy livin'." She unpopped the cork and then gulped it down taking her keys out of the egnition. Then as Piper stepped out of the car, one of Piper's close friends, Ashley, walked up. "Hey, Piper! Where ya been? I've been looking around the campus for you, finals starts in 3 minutes!" Ashley grabbed two books out of the stuggling frustrated chef wannabe and headed towards the double doors.  
  
Class has already started 30 seconds ago as Piper burst into the stone silent classroom turing the heads of everyone. "May I ask why you're tardy Ms. Halliwell?" Piper fumbled with her books as she dropped the rest on the floor. "Family emergency, sir." The teacher walked over into front of his desk and sat down looking unimpressed at her. "A point off your final for every second you were late," the instructour started,"that's thirty points total." "What?!" Piper screamed throwing her hands into the air dropping the remaining two books on the floor. "What did you do?" a student screamed from the back. "Nothing, it was a family emergency." "The professor! He's frozen!" A student exclaimed getting up from his first row seat. Piper held her hands up to her mouth,"Oh god." Piper suddenly went into a cold sweat and bolted out of the room. 


End file.
